Vampire Knight stories
by Evilmasterminds13
Summary: Well this story is about the semi normal school days for the VK Group it has some plot. ALSO Warning we don't like kaname and the characters are really ooc so you have been warned.Please read You Can tell am not very good with summaries- -'
1. weeee Day 1!

**Karen: Hi people of Fanfiction =)**

**Martina: Hey so this is our first fanfic and well……**

**Karen: It might just suck and fail miserably and people will probably hate or love our little stories but oh well.**

**Martina: This story is actually little stories with some plot **

**Karen: but mostly it's about us been random and messing with the VK group.**

**Martina: Also we are Zeki fans so yeah Zero and Yuki all the way!!!!! **

**Karen: what my co-worker is trying to say is that we dislike Kaname so we pick on him a lot and we don't mean to offend anyway ok **

**Martina: well I think there's not enough love for zero out there these days=(**

**Karen: so this is dedicated to all you fans who love Zero!!!!**

**Martina: Take it away guys**

**Zero and Yuuki: take what away????**

**Martina: *sigh* The disclaimer!!!!**

**Zero and Yuki: oh OH oh ok Ahem Karen and Martina don't own Vampire Knight, songs, kitty aprons or pocky or---**

**Karen: Ok ok ok!!!! I think they get that we don't own anything=(**

**Martina: Except ourselves=)**

**Karen: yeah but I own Martina=p**

**Martina: NO you don't!!!!!**

**Karen: Or do I**

**Martina: Do you??**

**Karen and Martina: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Zero: 0_0 o..ok let's get started**

**DAY 1**

In a world with no rules and where vampires go to school( **Karen: he he that rhymes)**

**Martina: ahhh you kill the mood!!!**

**Karen: am sorry shessh anyways-_-**

This place is the Vampire Knight world. Yes congratualitons you the reader has guess right we are in cross academy were humans and vampires go to school but soon they will find out that even vampires are afraid of something besides the Chairman and Vampire hunters. Two people will arrive to this school were they will turn everything upside down and these girls are Karen and Martina.

Karen: Hmmm so this is Cross academy

Martina: It's wonderful =)

Karen: yes it is and we are going to drive everyone here nuts especially _him_

Martina: yes _Him muhaaaaaaamuhaaa_

Karen: fu fu fu fu fu fu

**In the Chairma's office**

Chairman: Hmmm I just felt as if something terrible is about to happen but oh well Now lets see where did I put that kitty apron hmmm

_*knock* *Knock*_

Chairman: ah yes come in.

*Martina and Karen enter*

Chairman: Oh you must be our new students *hmmm there human but somehow they seem familiar*

Karen: *wow this dude is stupid*

Martina: *he doesn't remember us how rude*

Chairman: anyways welcome to Cross Academy!!!! please fell right at home and remember all the rules in the student had book

Karen and Martina: yes

Chairman: now let me introduce you to the Day class

Karen: So why is there a night class??

Chairman: well it's Just elite students-

Martina: fu fu fu fu fu please you can't lie to us we know all about your little "night class" we just wanted to test you=)

Chairman:_ bu..t..t how did you know

Martina and Karen: We have our sources

Martina: let's just say we went to

Chairman: *gasp* You didn't y..you wouldn't

Karen: oh but we did =)

Martina: yes we went to……………………………..Google**( which we Don't ownxD)**

Chairman: *gasp* and *faints*

Martina and Karen: muhaaaa muhaaaaaa

Karen: so we should hurry wouldn't want to be late

Martina: yep

**Day Class Room**

Teacher: ahem well students we have new students today so behave there names are Karen and Martina

*Karen and Martina walk in*

Day Class: Mumble munble chatter chatter whisper whisper

Karen: *hmmm I love this uniforms*

Martina: *wow this class is boring they might as well be dead ha ha Talking about the dead I wonder went we will meet the Night class*

Karen: *wow what a lame joke Martina*

Martina: *Hey*

Karen: *am just saying that Rima-chan from Shugo Chara will come to get you*

Martina: *who*??? * anyways we should get back to this world before they think we are crazy*

Zero: *Those Girls semm to be quiet hopefully there not Night class fans*

Yuuki: *Omg new students but more rivals and fan girls but Omg A flying pancake*

Karen: *Ha ha haha I just threw a pancake*

Martina: *If your done maybe we should intrude ourselves*

Karen: *fine*

Martina: Good morning my name is Martina and this is Karen please take care of us *bows*

Teacher: well that's all so yeah lets try to begin our less-

Karen and Martina: TIME SKIP!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Teacher: Hey wait am the Authority he-

Karen: WE said time skip *takes out Bazooka* so that means no school ok

Teacher: Gulp W…well

Martina: You wouldn't want something bad to happen to you*takes out sword* Right.=)

Teacher: Yay Time skip w..w..eeeeeeeeeeee

Martina and Karen: yay

The Day class: =O * stunt*

**The afternoon**

Karen: so your yuki and zero nice to meet you

Yuki: nice to meet you!!=)

Zero: …….

Martina: he he he Your so quiet zero anyways where are you guys going?

Yuki: oh we have to go fight the most dangerous thing out there

Karen: Zombies the police the chairman or Vampires!!!

Yuuki: Noo silly Fangirls dun dun dun

Karen: *gasp*

Martina: well I hope you guys come out alive

Zero: we will but you mention Vampire?

Karen: yes I did id there a problem?

Yuuki: Do you believe on them???

Karen: ……. Maybe

Zero: *I wonder if she knows but no way not in a million years* **(Karen: Oh The irony)**

Yuuki: * hmmm I wonder if I will come back alive *

Martina: *muahhaaa soon I will kill _HIM_*

Karen: Hellooooo are guys all thinking

Martina, Yuuki, and Zero: huh oh yeahhhh yeah

Yuki: Crap we are going to be late *grabs zero and runs*

Martina: hmmmm so can we go can we

Karen: you know it=)

**At the moon dormitory **

Fangirls: KYAHHHHHHHHH the Night class

The night class: * walks out very awesomely in slow motion flipping there hair*

Fangirls: Kyaaaaaa

Karen: and the crowd goes wild

Martina: lol

Kaname: *walking and smiling then falls to the ground* *thump*

Fangirls: *gasp*

Ruka: ahhh Kaname- sama WHO did this?

Karen: *steps out of the crowd* I DID

Yuki: B..but why

Karen: I was bored and I hate kaname

Fanfgirls and Yuki: WHAT!!!!

Zero: *wohoooooo finnaly *

Kaname: Gets up it's ok but

Karen: Ahhhhh He is a vampire run away everyone

Fangirls: Huh

Kaname: *crap how did she know*

Yuki: How????

Zero: what ???

Martina: fu fu fu FuFU

Karen: Dun dun dun dun dun

**What will the day class think after this surprising revelation and what would they do next and will the chairman ever find the kitty apron.**

**Karen: yep not my best but we have more**

**Martina: yay**

**Karen: Now a preview for next chapter**

**Karen: ummm You: ummm Kaname:ummmm Yuki:ummmm Zero: 0_0Martina: wow**

**Kaname: you guys are retarded**

**Martina: shut up* Takes sword and starts to chase him around***

**Karen: hmmm ok**

**Zero: please review and you get to see kaname die plus a cookie**

**Martina: YAY Cookies**

**Yuki: WE are doomed**

**Karen: muahhaaaaaaaaaaaa come martina laugh with me**

**Martina: ok Muahhhaaaaaaa**


	2. Pocky and kitty aprons?

**Karen: yayyyyyyyyyyy Update **

**Martina: well we haven't gotten reviews yet but Visitors we have so well we decided to update**

**Karen: Yeah well also people don't like cookies these dates **

**Martina: hmmm your right so Review And you get a Doughnut **

**Karen: *gasp* I want a doughnut **

**Martina: Lets go to dunking doughnuts(Which we don't own) **

**Karen: yeah because I really need a doughnut**

**Martina: I know you do because your upset about Shugo chara=(**

**Karen: yes but killing kaname will cheer me up and doughnuts will also=)**

**Martina: Yes problems are solve very easily with violence and doughnuts!!!=)**

**Karen: Correct!!!!**

**Karen: oh yeah before I forget if there any spelling or grammar errors am sorry and please tell us if we mess up a name or something like that.**

**Martina: Yuki disclaimer please**

**Yuki: Karen and Martina are psycho so therefore they don't own anything except the plot Zero: What plot this story is just random**

**Karen: I know right=)**

**Martina: let's get started!!!!!**

**Last time in Vampire knight Oh wait there still in the same day hmmm well we left in the part where Martina and Karen were laughing very evilly and the day class, Kaname, Zero, and Yuki are in shock. All due to the fact Karen just yell that the night class are vampires.**

**Karen: ok I think they already know this so lets continue ok**

**Still Day 1**

People still in shock blah blah blah...

Karen: =) *oh what will you do now night class president*

Chairman: HA!!!!! she was just joking

Martina and Karen: What!!! No we-

Zero and Yuki: *covers mouths*

Chairman: Oho oho yes girls there just messing with you(laughs nervoulsy)

Day class fangirls: hmmmm OK!!!!!=)

Yuki: Well It's time for class Night class. So day class fangirls get out of here!!!!!!!

Chairman: As for the two of you. I think you need to explain somethings *turns around but only to find Yuki and Zero passed out*

Chairman: ahhhh where are they????

**MEANWHILE**

Martina: well that was easy=)

Karen: Wait this is the part where I say "too easy" and then someone jumps us or something right.

Martina and Karen: *looks around*

Karen: well I guess I was wrong

Martina: well that's expected from you your always _wrong_

Karen: are not

Martina: are too

Karen: are not

Martina: are too

Karen: are not

Martina: are too

Karen: are not

Martina: are too

Karen: are not

Martina: are too

Karen: are-

Ruka: *step out from the shadows flipping her hair*

Karen: AHA!!!!! I knew it=)

Ruka: *Flipping her hair* yes you were right but we want to talk to you alone=)

Martina: we??

Ruka: *flipping her hair* yes we as in the whole night class

Night class members step out from the shadows

Karen: wait wait wait wait wouldn't your president or teacher notice that your all missing???

Ruka: we..l..l*Flipping her hair* **(I wonder if she gets tired of flipping her hair)**

Night Classs: welll we really didn't think about that

Martina: wow for vampires you guys are really stupid right Karen huh?? karen?

Karen: OMG It's Rima and Shiki *Flyingtackleglomp*

Shiki: Ummm WTF???

Rima: get of us!!!

Karen: sorry It's just I love guys XD

Martina: Karen get a hold of your self *shakes Karen*

Karen: right right am ok now. Aem anyways what do you want from us vampires

Ruka: so you do know we are vampires huh * flipping her hair again*

Karen: yep we found out from GOOGLE**(Still don't own) **and because you just told too=)

Ruka: Crap *Flipping her hair*

Martina: Also because I am friends with Aido on Facebook**(Which we don't own)**and he says on his profile "Lol AM a vampire like Edward Cullen and go to cross academy but unfortunately I don't sparkle=("

Everyone: *turns to Aido*

Aido: I never though that they would believe me *Laughs nervously*

Ruka: anyways we are not going to let you ruin this for us so we come to destroy you muhaaaahaaaaa

Martina: hey that's our laugh

Karen: actually I stole it from Tadase from Shugo Chara **(which we don't own)**

Karen: but we sound more evil and please just because you guys are vampires you think you can take us=D

Martina: FU fu fu fu fu fu I like to see you try

Ruka: *flipping her hair* Then let's

**MEANWHILE**

Yuki: *huh I smell fish* *gets up* huh w-where am I *looks over to passed out Zro and the Cairman coking fish*

Chairman: ah yes Yuki your awake thank god. Now go and save the Night Class

Yuki: save the night class??? Wait I remember what happen those girls knock us out and don't you mean save those girls from the Night class.

Chairman: NO Yuki those girls are very dangerous even for vampires but the night class doesn't Know SO GO!!!! and save them!!!!!!

Yuki: YES!!!! *starts to run*

Chairman: 1.…….2.…….3

Yuki: wait where are they????

Chairman: *sigh* Yuki sometimes you can be somewhat of an air head but they are by the fountain place.

Yuki: OK I will go. You stay here and wake up Zero with the fish your cokiing and btw am kind of hungry you don't think I-

Chairman: GO YUKI!!!!!!!!

Yuki: Ahhhhh ok fine sheesh *runs of again*

**Back to the VK group and Martina and Karen**

Martina: fu fu fu fu you think you can take us *takes out really sharps swords*

Karen: he he he he he *takes out bazooka*

Ruka and Night Class: 0_0

Ichijou: wait where the heck did you guys get those

Martina: EBay **(which we don't own)**

Karen: OMG *sparkly eyes* ICHI-JOU!!!!!!! *Flyingtakcleglomp*

Ichijou: ummm -_-"

Martina: *sigh* *hits Karen with a pancake*

Karen: Ok Am back ahem

Martina: O…...ok like I was saying you guys don't stand a change against us =D

Karen: YES MUHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ok let's just kill these guys except for Ichigo, Kain, Rima, and Shiki because I love them=)

Martina: ok *points swords at the other people oh wait Vampires he he my bad*

Karen: *starts bazooka*

Yuki makes a dramatic entrance *dun dun dun*

Yuki: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!

Karen and Martina: huh????????

Yuki: I have come to defend the Vampires and I stand for good and battle ag-

Karen: wait wait wait are you giving us the stupid heroine speech

Yuki: yes every heroine has at least one speech to make

Martina: well whatever we give up

Yuki: really?? Well that was easy =)

The Night Class: murmmur chatter whisper whisper

Ruka: *flipping her hair* well I guess we give up too umm and well just go back to class so see you

Karen and Martina:OK Bye Bye see you tomorrow night *waves goodbye*

Karen: well I think there an awesome class

Martina: me too I like them all except for You know who

Karen: yeah

Chairman: AHHHHHH ok am back and Zero will be here any second

Yuki: OH why hello chairman and don't worry I took care of everything

Chairman: OH why thank you Yuki my sweet daughter that stands for justice and with my pacifism with vampires and humans and blah blah blah

Karen: well now I see where she gets the whole heroine speech thingy *munch*

Martina: yeah I know right *munch*

Chairman: ahhh wait you too before I forget I have to settle new rules for you and Oh is that pocky you have there

Martina: Yeah would you like some there chocolate flavor

Chairman: Oh can- wait you guys are distracting me

Zero: Oh yeah because that is so hard to do with you

Chairman: HEY!!! oh hey Zero you finally catch up

Martina: Can we go

Chairman: ahhh again with the distractions!!!!

Yuki: This is getting no where-__-"

Chairman: STOP!!! anyways you girls know that the night class consist of vampires but you have to promise that you will never tell or else *dun dun dun*

Martina: and if we refuse

Chairman: then we will sue you for everything you have

Karen: HA! please we have nothing

Martina: yeah didn't you read the disclaimer

Chairman: Well then we will kick you out of the school

Karen: Then we will blow up the school

Chairman: …..... I will not be manipulated by my own students. I am authority in this school and you will never get your way no matter what!!!!!!!

**10 minutes later**

Chairman: so you will keep it a secret right?

Karen: yes of course but only if all our demands are met

Chairman: Oh yes of course anything you want* the chairman is currently hanging upside-down from a tree branch over a cliff with deadly spikes*

Martina: well all we want is access to the whole school and even during night ok and we also want KITTY APRONS!!!!

Yuki and Zero: Pathetic

Zero: only after ten minutes he gives up

Yuki: you have to admit there pretty scary people

Zero: yeah I guess

Yuki: Sooooo want to leave

Zero: yeah sure let's go *starts to leave chairman with psycho girls*

Chairman: Huh wait Yuki where are you going??? You wouldn't let your daddy stay here hanging for dear life huh huh YUKI!!!!!!

Karen: It's ok chairman since you have agree to out demands nothing will happen to you yet

Chairman: Y….yet

Martina: well we are done for the day *yawn*

Karen: Not Yet

Martina: ?????

Kaname: *is runnig towards branch by the deadly cliff with spikes* am here Yuki

Chairman: Kaname???

Kaname: chairman??? what are you doing here but more importantly where is yuki with the kitty apron she promise me??

Chairman: what???

Karen and Martina: why hello Kaname=)

Kaname: *turns around* You girls. Why are you here oh don't tell me that you guys want the kitty aprons too.

Karen: what?? Noooooo we want to kill you

Kaname: oh ok I though that- WHAT!!!

Martina: oh yes we have been waiting for this a long time muhaaaaaa

*Karen and Martina are closing in Kaname*

Karen: we are the ones that sent that fake note about Yuki having kitty aprons

Kaname: What!!!! Y-you fiends!!! How could you made me belive in such a horrible lie WHY WHY WHY

Karen: Because

Martina: we hate you

Kaname: *In the ledge of the Cliff* hey wait I am a vampire and have super cool vampire pow-

Karen and Martina: *pushes kaname towards the cliff while he was talking*

Martina: wow what an Idiot

Karen: I know right

ChairmanL oh poor kaname *sob* Sooo are you going to let me off

Martina: aughhh I will do it* goes to unties chairman*

Karen: yay kaname is dead *happy dance*

**Karen well I think that went well**

**Martina: yay kaname is finnaly dead**

**Chairman: or is he??**

**Karen: WHAT what do you mean he fell into that cliff with the deadly spikes**

**Martina: yeah**

**Yuki: hey what are you guys taliking about**

**Karen: oh nothing dear yuki now run along ok =)**

**Yuki: ummm ok**

**Zero: so what you do????**

**Martina: oh we simply kill Kaname**

**Zero: oh that's cool ok bye *Yay kaname is dead wohoooooo***

**Karen: hmmmm well anyways PLZ REVIEW and we accept any kind of comments so don't be afraid**

**Zero: _yeah OK_**

**Karen: well whatever Zero=p oh and yeah there is description of us but in our peofile**

**Martina: Karen is too lazy to retype them in the last chapter**

**Karen well excuse me but I have other responsibilities and blame it on the homework I got also because the new episode of shugo chara came out and some of my favorite manga got updated and yeah I forgot and I was lazy so I apologize to you all. Well anyways see you next chapter yay**

**Martina: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Is Kaname really dead well we all know that probably his a alive because then this story would be finish and it will have a pointless meaning so yeah come back again**

**Zero: again it's already Pointless and plot less**

**Karen: I know right but we will keep going X)**


	3. WHAT A BELATED HALLOWEEN YAY !

**Karen: HIIIII**

**Martina: heyyyy**

**Yuki: Hola**

**Zero: what heck are you guys doing?**

**Karen: I don't know**

**Martina: I guess it's just something random**

**Zero: But----**

**Karen and Martina: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!**

**Zero: again with your randomness**

**Karen: well It's Halloween and that means *ahem* Drum roll please**

**Yuki: Am on it *starts drum roll***

**Karen and Martina: PARTY!!!!!!**

**Zero: a Halloween party**

**Karen: well it's also a party for something else**

**Martina: yep something that we also need to celebrated**

**Karen: now we would like to thank Kiryuu-chi for correcting us and givin us ideas**

**Martina:YAYYY KIRYUU-CHI and we are really sorry for updating late**

**Karen: it's just that school was so hectic and so much work**

**Martina: Yeah and thenKaren: I got sick**

**Martina: We were supposed to updated in Halloween but Karen got really sick**

**Karen: I couldn't even go out and trick-or-treat =(*goes and cries on corner***

**Martina: there there *pads Karen on shoulder***

**Karen: *sob* It….s j..ust….Not…. Fair!!!!*sob***

**Zero: wow who knew that not going out for Halloween could affect a person so much-_-**

**Yuki: anyways we should get going with the story**

**Zero: I swear that these intros are longer than the story**

**Karen: hey !!!!**

**Martina: let's just start**

**Karen: Zero do the disclaimer**

**Zero: Martina and Karen don't own anything in this story except for the plotline which there is none!!!!**

**Martina: Oh Zero the details**

**Karen and Martina: WE ARE REALLY SOOOORRY FOR UPDATING LATE**

**_Last time in Vampire knight. Well the girls kidnapped the chairman and tie him to tree over a cliff with spikes. Then he gave up to there demands which were _**

**_Karen: complete CONTROL over the school!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Martina: muhaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Also they kill Kaname in the process _**

**_Karen and Martina: WOOHOOOOOOO*hi 5*_**

**_Karen: OK enough talking let's get to the party _**

**_Martina: All in good time Karen _**

**_Karen: Ahem let's start already_**

**_Zero: I told you that you guys get sidetrack very easily _**

**_Karen and Martina: WE DO NOT!!!_**

**_Zero:-__-_**

**DAY 2**

Karen: *sigh* What a lovely day right Martina

Martina: Right Karen

Karen: and today is such a nice day that we just have to throw a party!!!!!

Martina: Great Idea Karen let's do it

Teacher: AHEM would you girls like to share with the class what your talking about

*Karen and Martina are currently in class*

Karen: as of matter of fact we would =)

Martina: First of all we are bored and as the writers of this so called plot less story

Zero: HA so it is plot less

Karen: Shush Zero

Martina: ahem may I continue

Karen: yes please

Martina: Thank you Karen=)

Karen: Your welcome Martina

Martina: awww your so sweet

Zero: Ahem you guys are getting sidetrack again

Martina: ah yeas umm where was I Oh yes I called for time skip

Karen: YAY Tim-

Teacher: OH no you don't you girls can't do this. I am the teacher. I will call the chairman and YOU WILL GET EXPELL from this school =)

Karen: fu fu fu fu fu

Martina: You haven't heard have you

Teacher: Huh what are you talking about

Karen: OH chairman!!!

Chairman: YES my evil mistresses

Karen: Please explain to this teacher the terms we come to

Chairman: well Mr. Teacher it seems I gave them complete control of the school - ___-"

Mr. Teacher: YOU DID WHAT NOW!!!!!=O

Martina: So I called Time skip=)

Karen: YAYYYYYY TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Teacher: *In shocked*

**TIME SKIP TO THE NIGHT(Because Karen and Martina said so)**

Martina: he he he I love time skips X)

Karen: Me too

Karen: Know we have to get them and tell them our plans

Martina: Do you think they notice that we kill Kaname

Karen: Oh yeah I totally forgot about him

Martina: but I thought we were doing this party in the honor of us killing Kaname

Karen: Oh I forget I just thought of party and then I went blank

Martina:……….OK

Karen: O..oh here they come

*Night class currently making there way out In slow motion while flipping there hair but not Rima and Shiki because there too awesome for that*

Fangirls and Yuki: Kyaaaa it's the night class

Martina: really yuki-__- I thought you were past this stage

Yuki: well it's because Kaname is there

Yuk: Huh where is Kaname??????

Karen: ummm auhhh he is in the store

Yuki: what is he doing there?

Karen: well he went to buy a Halloween costume because we are throwing a party Yay!!!

Yuki: O….ok

Karen: *sigh* that was close

Zero: what? Did Yuki almost found out that you kill Kaname

Karen: * gaps* dun dun dun Zero you knew

Zero: Yes but I won't tell

Karen: Yay

*Night class still walking in slow motion*

Karen and Martina: ………..

Karen: OH would you hurry it a bit *starts pushing the night class*

**IN THE CLASSSROOM**

Martina: Ok is everyone here

Karen: Yes Martina

Night class, Zero and Yuki: Why are we here?

Karen: we gather all of you to say something very important

Night class, Zero and Yuki: hmmmm

Martina: ok were just going to say it

Karen: Now don't get mad at us but we did something

Yuki: what did you do?

Karen and Martina: Well*gulp* We…… are going to throw a party for Halloween Yay!!!!

Night Class and Yuki: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Zero: wohooooo-_-

Martina: awww zero put some spirit to it

Zero:….. I rather not

Karen and Martina: OH also we killed Kaname!!!! YAY!!!!

Night class and Yuki: WO- WHAT!!!!!! =O

Zero: WOHOOOOOOO

Martina: AH there's your spirit Zero=)

Yuki and Ruka: You kill Kaname!!! *Ruka flipping her hair*

Karen: what? You guys didn't notice he was missing

Night class: OH yeah

Ruka: *Flipping her hair* well with though he was doing something important

Karen: Well than you guys are just Idiots

Rima, Shiki, and Ichijou: WHAT !!!

Karen: but you are not because you are you

Martina: Ummm Karen that made no sense

Karen: I know

Ichijou: But he was my best friend we had great times to gether *Flashback*

Karen: NOOOOO Ichijou

Martina: we want to party and flashbacks are just too much time consuming

Karen: yeah so anyways

Martina: Forget about Kaname and join us to the party side muhaaaaaa=)

Yuki: *sob* how could I forget Kaname *sob*

Karen: There will be pocky, candy, and food=)

Yuki: AM IN!!!!!

Zero: me too

Chairman: Me three

**Night class: *murmur talk talk* **

Ruka:*flipping her hair* well it is a party and I think for us to be able to get over the death of our master we must party

Rima: I agree

Karen: well then Let's party!!!!!

Martina: OH but we have to get costumes because this is a Halloween Party/Kaname's celebration of death Party

Karen: your right

Yuki: but where will we get coustumes at this time?

Martina: I got it we can dress up in the Night class outfits and they can dress up in the Day class outfits

Karen: Yeah that's a great Idea=) What do you-

*Night class already changed*

Karen: guys think NEVER Mind

Martina: here Karen let's go change

Karen: Ok

Chairman: Yay I get to wear a night class outfits

Zero: No way am I wearing that vampire outfits

Karen: well technically your already a Vampire so your already in you Halloween outfit so you don't need to change

Zero: Ok I get it I am a vampire and don't need to change

Karen: well Mr. grumpy pants

Yuki: there there Zero

Martina: yeah Zero enjoy the party

**MEANWHILE AT SOME VERY VERY VERY FAR AWAY PLACE**

Unknown person but probably alredy know who it is : ha ha ha am coming back and they won't expect this and I will win!!!!

**Back at the party**

Karen: wow I can't believe that we decorated this while we were talking and its look awesomeXD

Martina: Yes very awesome know let's dance

*everyone is dancing to the music*

Karen: wow I am tire hmmmm and am hungry *look over the table and spots a plate of pancakes* * Angelic Voice: PANCAKES* Oohhh they look delicious

Martina: what you doing?

Karen: am about to dig in on this delicious pancakes

*Karen and Martina are currently standing in front of the door*

Martina: wow they must be good pancakes

Karen Yes I know * when Karen is about to eat the pancakes she is pushed by the door being open*

Karen: Noooooo * pancakes are falling in slow motion* I will save them

*Karen fails and the pancakes that were once in her plate are in the dirty dirty dirty floor*

*GASP are heard from everyone except Zero because that would be sooo OOC*

Karen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO they had so much potential in the future. *starts to cry* WHY? WHY? Did it have to be the pancakes why couldn't be something else*sobs*

Martina: Who is responsible for this… this Outraged!!=(

Unknown person/ Kaname: I AM

Everyone: *Gasp*

Yuki and Night class: YOUR Alive

Kaname: steps into the light

*and yet again everyone gasp*

Martina: What are you wearing?

Kaname: Huh this is a Halloween Party right so I wore this So that I could win best costume ever muhaaaaa!!!!

Yuki and Ruka: Kaname is wearing

Zero: A

Martina: Bunny costume?

*Everyone burst out laughing*

Kaname: Why are you all laughing

Martina: well it's just that you look ridicules ha ha ha ha ha in that and as you can see were not wearing those kind of costumes

Night Class: There currently in shock

Zero: *inner mind WOW*

Martina: Hey Karen Kanme is alive

Karen: Ohhhh But not for long

Kaname: well whatever I will win best costume ever=p

Karen: YOU FIEND !!!!!

Kaname: Huh???

Karen: How dare you kill these awesome pancakes they were the thing I love the most

Kaname: WT* there just pancakes

Everyone: Ouhhhhhhh *backs away*

Karen: Just pancakes…… JUST PANCAKES!!!!!!! OH your so dead

Kaname: never I will never die You can't kill me so HA

Karen: OH really *pulls out bazooka* HA ha ha ha this is for you pancakes

Kaname: huh? * big flash of light and then Kaname is sent to PLUTO OH yeah PLUTO BABY*

Karen: Don't ever mess with the pancakes =)

Everyone: S….scary0_0

Martina: ummmm Karen I found a new plate of pancakes *shows plate of pancakes*

Karen: =) eppppppppp pancakes *munch eat much* welll what are we standing for let's party !!!!!

Everyone: OK=)

* and yet again the party start and everyone dances*

**Karen: well that was awesome *still eating pancakes***

**Zero: wow you can be scary when people take your food**

**Karen: yeah**

**Martina: well we promise to updated almost once a day every week ok**

**Karen: so please don't be mad**

**Karen: Now click the Green button**

**Martina: come on you know you want to =)**

**Karen and Martina: Click click click it**

**Martina and Karen: BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
